Tool belt
The Tool belt is a utility belt added on 2015 September 18th that can be accessed through the Worn Equipment screen. It allows players to carry and use basic tools, at mostly any time. This includes items such as a pickaxe, hatchet, farming tools, and more. It is "given" to player upon login, and remains an invisible part of the player, even when filled. It has no requirements and does not take up any inventory space. It also does not contribute towards the player's weight. Items can be added to the tool belt by right-clicking on an item while it is in the player's inventory and selecting the Add-to-tool belt option. Once the items are added, they remain there permanently and therefore cannot be retrieved. Upon death, all items in the tool belt are kept. Because of the tool belt, players are able to click on resources instead of having to use a tool on the resource. For example, players can click on a log to light it instead of using a tinderbox on every individual log. Alternatively, right-clicking on a log gives a list of other possible actions that can be used with the log. Differing from RuneScape 3, only the bronze pickaxe and hatchet can be added to the belt, making the tool belt unsuitable for use in training woodcutting and mining at higher levels. Completely filling up the tool belt unlocks the title |c=#643200|loc=s}}. Items There are currently 42 item slots in the tool belt divided into 4 categories. Unlike in RuneScape 3, there is no Slayer category. General * Pickaxes - Bronze only * Hammer * Chisel * Hatchets - Bronze only * Knife * Tinderbox * Saw * Pestle and mortar * Machete * Watch * Chart * Shears * Noose wand * Sextant * Tongs Fishing * Crayfish cage * Fishing rod * Small fishing net * Big fishing net * Fly fishing rod * Harpoon * Lobster pot * Barbarian rod Crafting * Needle * Glassblowing Pipe * Amulet mould * Bracelet mould * Necklace mould * Ring mould * Tiara mould * Ammo mould * Bolt mould * Holy mould * Unholy mould * Sickle mould * Chain link mould Farming * Rake * Seed dibber * Spade * Gardening trowel * Secateurs * Magic watering can Usage Once an item is added to the tool belt, actions that would normally require using a tool on an item become options on the item to be manipulated. For example, once a tinderbox is added to the tool belt, a player can right-click a log and choose the Light option. Be careful left-clicking craftable items like Unicorn horns as this could lead to a player's character performing an action the player did not intend. In the event that a player has a stored bronze pickaxe or hatchet, but has another pickaxe or hatchet in his inventory or wielded (and has the level to use both), the non-bronze, better tool will be used. For example, cutting wood with a bronze hatchet in the toolbelt and an inferno adze wielded will use the adze, while mining with a bronze pickaxe in the toolbelt and adze wielded will use the bronze pickaxe. Category:Toolbelt